You Want it Off?
by Robin Maxwell
Summary: A horny, inexperienced teenage boy in a dress... his more experienced roomate... and a bed. What's not to understand? RikuoxKazahaya
1. Chapter 1

"You Want it Off?"

By: Robin Maxwell

disclaimer: me no own legal drug... forget who does, i could just grab a book from behind me but me too lazy. It's four in the morning... damn

WARNING: MALE ON MALE... DON'T LIKE, THEN GET LOST! NO FLAMES FOR SOMETHING I WARNED YOU ABOUT, OK? OK! NOW, ENJOY MY FIRST PATHETIC ATTEMPT AT GUY ON GUY... STUFF. what would it be... lime? lemon? me have no idea... too many words, all confusing.

XXX

The door slammed open to the apartment, a furious blob of dark blue storming towards another door to the right after kicking off a pair of shoes. The taller of the two boys closed the front door, took off his own shoes, and followed the other boy to stand in front of his room. Kazahaya was throwing a fit in his room, cursing under his breath every few seconds as he fought with a zipper. Rikuo watched him silently from the doorway, smirking slightly every time the boy said a paticular curse.

"I am never doing another job for Kakei-San that involves a freaking dress! Agh! Would you come off, you stupidmotherfuckinggoddamnpieceofshit!" He yelled at the zipper on the royal blue dress he was wearing. He gave up on the zipper and started to tug on the fabric fruitlessly. He heard a snicker from the doorway and snapped his head in that direction. He saw Rikuo standing there with a hand over his waist, while the other was covering his mouth, trying to block out his laughter. He wasn't very successful.

"What the hell are you laughing at, you bastard?" He shouted at the other boy as he turned his body towards him.

Rikuo uncovered his mouth and wiped the smirk off his face before strolling towards Kaza. He stopped in front of him and stared him down.

"You want it off?"

"Y-yeah." The smaller boy said in a calmer voice, his anger suddenly dispelling elsewhere.

Rikuo grinned. That grin just made Kaza find his anger again, and he decided to voice it.

"Would you stop standing there and get this fucking dress off of me!"

Kazahaya just stood there as Rikuo wrapped his hands around each side of the dress and pulled it down. The sound of the fabric ripping filled the air as Rikuo pulled it all the way down to his feet. He grabbed the back of Kaza's thigh and made him step out of the now ruined dress.

"Y-you didn't have to rip it." Kaza told him quietly, as Rikuo balled the dress up and tossed it into the corner of the room. Rikuo put both his hands on the back of Kazahaya's thights and stood up slowly. His hands moved to the front of his legs, going up to his hips as his breath lingered over the opening on Kaza's boxers. He brought his face up higher, his nose and lips brushing lightly over Kaza's bare stomach before reaching the boy's blushing face. Kudo gulped loudly.

Rkiuo stood to his full height, his face now hovering a few inches over Kaza's. Kudo was staring down at the floor, his blush standing out in the dark room. Rikuo could feel Kudo's uneasiness at the situation and decided to give the boy a bit of normality.

"Is the floor distracting you?" He asked him in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Kaza lifted his head up and shouted in his face, "NO!"

"Am I not entertaining enough?"

The light haired brunette opened his mouth in protest, then closed it again as he realized what Rikuo had said. If possible, his blush deepend and he tried to scoot backwards, out of Rikuo's grasp. The back of his knees met the cushiony material of his mattress, making him freeze. They couldn't be that close to his bed? No, this coudn't be happening! He didn't need the stupid inannimate object to give either of the two boys ideas!

He tilted his head to the side slightly to look behind him. And there, to his utter mortification, was the damn bed. A warm breath met the side of his neck, making the already frightened boy jerk forward, closer to his main problem at the moment. He put his hands on Rikuo's chest, not sure if he was going to push him away or... what else was there to do? He whimpered slightly as he knew what else there was... he had just never... done anything like that before. Was he even ready? Who would have ever guessed that his first time being intimate with anyone would be with another guy? ( ME!)

A soft chuckle to his left alerted him to the fact that Rikuo was resting his head on his shoulder, and practically breathing down his neck. Although it was kind of nice. NO! He did not like it, and he wasn't going to either. Nuh uh!

"What's so funny?"

When he heard the boy laugh again, he rested his hands more firmly on his chest, determined now to push him away. However, at the exact moment that he found his balls, he felt a wet tongue lapping at the side of his neck and heard the word "nothing" whispered into his hair. At the new sensation, he felt his resolve drift away. He gripped the boys' shirt in his hands, more determined now to have him continue with his ministrations.

Kaza's mind was slowly drifting away as he brought his body closer to Rikuo's, unintentionally of course. The boy didn't know what he was doing, his mind was mush, all he could think about was that tongue. And other places he would like to have it lick, lap, and suck-

He moaned suddenly when he felt a hand cup his erection through his boxers. He thrust his hips forwards unknowinly, seeking more friction with the hand. He turned his head to the side, completely lost in the feeling. When he felt a pair of lips brush against his, he immediately gave himself over, hoping to find another pleasurable experince.

Kazahaya felt that tongue press against his closed lips and opened them timidly, letting it invade his mouth. His tongue was still, unmoving at lack of experience. That is until the questing tongue in his mouth collided with his own, getting a reaction out of him right away. Kaza loosened his hands from Rikuo's shirt and embedded one in his hair, the other traveling down to his hip. He groaned into the taller boy's mouth as that hand started to palm him more firmly, earning Rikuo a slightly painful pull at his hair. He slipped his hand in the opening of the boxers and wrapped his hand around Kudo's dick.

The kiss broke as Kaza gasped against his lips. The hand on his shaft began to stroke him. He knew what his own hand felt like, but this was completely different. His own hands were small and almost feminine while Rikuo's were ample and more squared. Kaza leaned heavily against Rikuo as his body began to shake. But just as soon as the hand was there, it was gone, making Kudo whimper in protest.

Rikuo pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Putting most of his weight on his arms, he bent over the boy's face and kissed him. Kaza wanted to feel his skin against his own, thinking that it wasn't fair that he was the only one semi-naked, while the other boy was still completely dressed. He was about to say something too, he really was, but those hands started to push down his boxers as a tongue found its way to his neck, turning his brain back into mush.

Rikuo sucked on the boy's neck, wanting to leave a mark on him for in the morning when he woke up. He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to forget this. Ever. Of course, that thought never even crossed the mind of the boy writhing beneath him, but he didn't know that. He kissed, licked, and nipped his way down the boy's chest, until he ended at his navel. He dipped his tongue in, making the muscles in Kudo's stomach clench. He bit it lightly before flicking his tongue out again, getting the same reaction as before.

Kaza had his eyes closed, but opened them when he felt a light breath over his weeping member. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Rikuo's tongue flick out to brush against the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes again as he moaned loudly. Rikuo gave a few more licks over the slit, tasting his pre-cum, before swirling his tongue over his head. When the boy under him shuddered, he ran his tongue on the underside of his dick, tracing over the light purple vein there. He put one of his hands on the boy's hip, and the other on the hilt of his shaft before licking his lips and closing them around his penis.

He sucked along his shaft while stroking him at the same time, keeping up the rhythm. Rikuo took all of him in, making the boy's hips buck wildly. But the hand on his hip kept him from ramming his cock too far down his throat, thankfully.

Kaza knew he wasn't going to last much longer when the same feeling he got whenever he jerked off began to tighten in his stomach. He buried his hands in Rikuo's dark hair, pushing down on his head unconsciously. The other boy would have protested, but at that moment the tightening in Kaza's stomach gave way and he released himself in Rikuo's mouth. Said boy swallowed all of it, almost choking as Kaza pushed down on his head again as he rode out his orgasm.

When the dark haired boy pulled away, he glared down at Kazahaya. Unfortunately, the boy had his eyes closed, a pleased smile on his face. Rikuo would have smacked him, had he not looked so peaceful. He lied down beside him, still fully clothed, and brushed back some of the bangs in his face. Kaza's eyes opened. He stared at Rikuo as he traced his hand over his lips. A shy tongue came out to suck on the pads of his fingers. Rikuo watched him as he sucked on one of his fingers before nipping at the skin and closing his eyes.

He knew the boy was going to be tired, but he had hoped that he would at least remember about the problem they left unattended. He gave a quick peck to the boys lips, before crawling over him to the other side of the bed. A hand caught him as he stood up. He looked back down and saw Kaza staring lazily up at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"To take care of a small problem."

Rikuo turned to the side so he could see what he was talking about. The large bulge in his pants made Kaza blush. Seriously, he was a GUY, how could he forget about that!

"You call that small?"

Rikuo smirked at him before leaning down and kissing him gently. When he pulled back, he saw the nervous look on the boy's face.

"Do you want me to-" Rikuo cut him off with another kiss.

"Not now. That's for another time. Just remember that I left you with some of your innocence still intact, but next time, you owe me."

Kaza didn't really pay attention to what he was saying, seeing as he was starting to drift off. Before the boy could fall asleep on him, he gave a small peck on his forehead and went to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped out of his clothes. As the steam rose around him, he wrapped his hand around his own rock hard member and began to stroke, while thinking about the boy in the other room.

Before sleep could take Kudo, he realized what Rikuo had meant by leaving some of his innocence still intact. His eyes opened and he blushed a deep scarlett. Well... if it was anything like tonight had been, then he didn't mind at all. As a matter of fact, he was looking forward to it. Just so long as the boy was in the same bed when morning came around.

XXX

TBC?

Well, if you want this to have either a sequel to it, or me turn it into a story, then please tell me. Honestly, this is the first time i've ever written a guy on guy sex scene. Not exactly penetration, but it's still sex. Woo, i was up all night writing this. So, thank the caffeine in my coke and the delicious pixie sticks for keeping me up so long, and rattiling my brain for ideas. Anywho, you know u want to review! Besides, if you want more, you have to ask nicely.

hehehe

later,

Robin


	2. The Morning After

"You Want it Off"  
Part II:  
The Morning After

Disclaimer: still don't own.

An annoying, loud, constant buzzing sounded in Kaza's ears the next morning. He woke up slowly, taking his time to open his droopy eyes. His hand shot out to his dresser, where the beeping sound was coming from. He hit the alarm clock, but instead of turning it off, he knocked it off the dresser.

So what does a sleepy Kazahaya do in a position like this?

He tries to save it, of course. Which is why he was on his stomach, face first into the carpet saying good morning to it. At least the beeping had stopped. However, at that precise moment in time, he realized he was still naked from last night's excursions.

Kudo blushed slightly as he pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Without even noticing that someone had come into the room, he found himself jumping slightly at the voice behind him. Directly behind him.

"You know, I kind of like you in this position." A voice whispered in his ear. A larger body covered his own, and the flesh that he had so desperately wanted to feel against his own the night before was now pressing down on his back. One of Rikuo's hands wandered around to his stomach, while the other rested on the floor to steady his body over Kaza's.

His lips descended upon Kudo's shoulder and mapped out a trail of kisses up to his neck, where he sucked on the already marked skin. Kaza once again fell victim to that tongue as it worked over the juncture where his shoulder and neck met.

Kazahaya decided to get nervous at that moment of all times as something in between his legs stirred. A hand wandered lower down his abdomen and he took a deep breath. He tried to find his voice, but choked back on it when that hand fisted around his dick. He knew he was supposed to do something today, and he grasped onto that thought as that hand pumped him.

"A-aren't we… supposed to go… ah… go to work, t-today?" He finally got out, even though he thought it was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

Rikuo chuckled lightly by his ear, blowing some of his hair into his face. Kaza closed his eyes in anticipation. He never knew what Rikuo meant when he laughed. Whether he was teasing you, or laughing because something was actually funny. Or both.

"Don't you remember anything about last night?" He asked him as his hand dropped down to fondle his sack.

Kaza gasped and bucked his hips backwards. He recollected his thoughts, or tried to at least, and nodded his head a little more enthusiastically than needed.

"I'm talking about the conversation we had with Kakei. Although, after that was nice too." He teased. Kaza just mumbled an "uh huh" in response.

"He said that we didn't have to go into work until after lunch, since we were out late last night doing his side job." He continued, even though Kaza was barely paying attention to what he was saying. More like to what he was doing with his hand.

"What time is it?" Kudo asked after a few minutes of silence. Rikuo knew the boy was getting nervous of their position, and decided to change the scenario. He removed his hand from his body and picked up the alarm clock that Kaza had knocked off the dresser earlier. It was a few minutes before ten.

He stood up, placed the clock on the dresser, and bent over to give Kaza a hand. He pulled him up against him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Rikuo pulled back and looked down at him.

"We've still got two hours. So, let's go take a shower."

Kazahaya looked both relieved and frustrated at the same time. He was glad to no longer be in a compromising position, but now he was painfully hard.

_Damn you, Rikuo_, he thought to himself as he allowed Rikuo to drag him into the bathroom. His eyes outlined the tattoo on his back and arms. He wondered for more than the first time what they were for. Or why he had gotten them. But this was the first time he had seen them up close and personal. The only other time had been when he was holding his hand at the movie theatre.

"Brush your teeth." Rikuo commanded when they got in the bathroom, hauling the other boy out of his thoughts. Kaza did so without asking any questions as the darker haired teen turned on the water in the shower, and proceeded to brush his own teeth. Rikuo finished first, seeing as the other boy had to go through his morning ritual of brushing his teeth and then using mouthwash.

By the time he was done and turned around, all he saw were a pair of gray sweat pants on the tile floor.

Kazahaya noticed that this was the first time that he was alone since the two of them had become… physical with each other, other than being asleep. And that he could actually make his own decision now. Of course, if he hadn't of wanted anything to happen between the two of them, then he would have just said no and Rikuo would have respected his wishes. But it was really hard for him to say no when a hand was working him into submission.

If he really didn't want anything else to happen, then he could just turn tail and run out of the bathroom right now. Kaza looked down in thought and saw his hard member begging for attention. Okay, that answered his questions for him.

"You just gonna stand there?"

Kudo raised his head and saw Rikuo's face sticking out from behind the curtain, his eyes staring at him intensely. He shook his head and got into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him. He smiled to himself, thinking, _Besides, I could get used to this._

He turned around and saw Rikuo standing with his back to him, his eyes closed as he let the water rush over his face. Kaza smirked as he snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed his way up his spine until he reached the back of his neck where he nipped at it playfully. A pair of larger hands covered his own and pulled their bodies closer together.

Rikuo turned in his grasp and leaned down next to his ear.

"Turn around." He whispered.

Kaza gave him a confused look before hands on his shoulders turned him around, his back now pressed up against Rikuo's chest. Something snapped open and he waited patiently to know what the other boy was going to do. Fingers pushed through his hair and started to massage his scalp, making him tilt his head back into the touch.

Rikuo smiled to himself as he heard Kaza purr. He really was like a cat sometimes. He knew if he said that though, that the moment would be ruined. Oh well, he'd just have to get it back then, wouldn't he?

"You really are like a cat, you know?" He murmured in his ear loudly.

Kudo stopped purring and turned around, glaring at the taller boy.

"I am not!" Kaza shouted halfheartedly. He really just wanted him to keep rubbing him like that… it was almost like he was petting him. He liked to be petted. Especially by his ears.

Rikuo grabbed him and moved out of the way as he shoved him under the running water.

"Close your eyes."

Kaza sputtered as warm water washed out the shampoo and ran into his mouth. After a few more seconds of torture and sputtering water out of his mouth, Rikuo pulled him back out. Kaza wiped at his eyes and took in a deep breath.

He turned towards Rikuo.

"You ass-" The smaller boy started to yell, but was cut off by Rikuo's mouth. It was light and chaste, but it still caught Kaza off guard for a moment. But only for a moment. So far, Rikuo had been in control of everything, and Kaza wanted to switch things up a bit.

He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over his bottom lip before nibbling on it lightly. Rikuo suppressed a gasp as Kaza pushed him up against the tiled wall and pried his mouth open with his tongue. The darker haired boy smirked into the kiss, as he liked this new aggressive side of his little Kaza.

He let the smaller boy do as he pleased, for the time being. He was actually enjoying the sensation that was Kaza's tongue running over his Adam's apple. Rikuo had always thought of the other boy as innocent and most definitely a virgin… but now… now he was curious as to know where he learned all the things he was doing to him right now.

Either he was a fast learner or he had previously engaged in these activities before.

Rikuo was brought out of his thoughts as he groaned lowly. Kaza ground his hips against his again, getting the same reaction as before. He liked having this kind of power over the other boy. Though he knew it probably wasn't going to last much longer.

Well, then he'd have to stop teasing then.

He moved lower down his body, kissing, licking, nibbling, and sucking all the way down. Performing everything that he had learned the night before on the other boy in front of him. His stomach started to twist with excitement and anxiousness as he felt his knees lower to the floor. His foot brushed over the drain as the warm water hit his back.

Kaza looked up to see Rikuo staring down at him intently. It was unnerving… but in a good way. Definitely in a good way he thought, as he watched the other boy's chest rise and fall rapidly. He turned his attention back to… the pressing problem at the moment and licked his lips. His tongue ventured out to give a teasing lick to his head. A shudder ran down Rikuo's back, so he did it again. Growing bolder, he swirled his tongue over the head, and dipped it into the slit. He heard the other boy groan and almost smiled. He was still nervous about actually doing this though, but he knew that at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to taste him again and again.

So, he did. Rikuo moaned as Kaza took him into his mouth and sucked. Hard. He tangled his hands into his hair, his eyes never leaving the sight of his cock disappearing into the boy's mouth. After a few minutes, Rikuo started to feel his legs shake. Something tightened in his stomach, and grew hotter with every hard suck Kaza gave him.

Kazahaya held Rikuo firmly by the hips as the boy's knees started to wobble. Fingers in his hair pulled harder as he felt the other boy's body shudder. Kaza was surprised when something shot into his mouth and hit the back of his throat, making him swallow the hot liquid.

He pulled back just as Rikuo slumped against the wall. He slid down and made room for himself on the floor of the tub with Kaza. For the second time in less than a minute, Kaza was surprised as he felt Rikuo's arms wrap around him and pull him close. He was now practically sitting on top of his lap, a dark head of hair resting on his shoulder. A hand ran down his back as the other boy gave a content sigh.

"I wanna watch you." Rikuo whispered in his ear.

"W-what?" Kudo murmured as a tongue lapped at his ear lobe.

He grabbed Kaza's hand and placed it over his own hard member. His hand retreated and he said, "I want to watch you touch yourself."

He ran one of his hands down Kudo's back, while the other one wrapped around the back of his neck. Rikuo lifted his head up to kiss him lightly on the lips, his eyes open to watch the conflicting emotions on the boys face.

"Please," His voice ghosted over his closed lips.

Kudo closed his eyes as he obeyed the other boy's quiet plea. A blush rose on his cheeks as he felt those dark green eyes watch him thoroughly. Rikuo observed the way he bit his bottom lip as he increased the speed of his strokes and arched into the touch.

The darker haired boy bent down to lick the side of Kudo's neck, one of his hands traveling down to his thigh. He rubbed it as he heard Kaza moan lightly. Kaza's other hand grasped onto Rikuo's shoulder for support as his hips thrusted into his hand.

Rikuo just sat there, his eyes transfixed on the sight in front of him. It didn't matter that the water was starting to turn cold or that they had to go to work soon. All he cared about at that moment was watching Kaza as he came. He listened to the boy pant as his hand stopped moving and fell to his thigh. His head rested against Rikuo's chest as he breathed heavily.

After a few minutes of silence, Rikuo said, "We should wash up. Unless you want Kakei to know what we were doing."

Kaza nearly jumped up at that and stood up in the cold water. Rikuo just grinned at him as he stood up to join him.

XXXXX

After their shower and breakfast, they went downstairs to clock in and begin stocking. When Kakei came out of his office, his shirt rumpled and partially unbutton, Kaza turned away with a blush. He finished restocking Kotex pads in the feminine aisle, and turned towards the stock room.

"Kudo?" A voice said loudly behind him.

He turned around to see Kakei, his shirt buttoned, but still disarrayed, smiling at him.

"Yes, Kakei-san."

"I was wondering what happened to the dress Saiga made for you? He put a lot of work into, you know. I think he might want it back." He told him.

Kaza's mouth hung open slightly as he stared at his boss. In the background, he could see Rikuo laughing.

TBC

A/N: Okay, hope you guys liked it. There will be maybe one more part to this. not exactly sure yet. i'm moving either this weekend or next, so i will not have internet for a long time. unless i can somehow get away with it at my new school. plus, i screwed up real bad last school year, so i've got a lot of making up this school year. which means, if i want to graduate on time, i'm gonna be one moody, procrastinating bitch. so, i'll try my best to get stuff out this year... and attempt to make friends at school... maybe. i'm trying to prove to my dad that i'm not anti-social... and that my only friends are the dark, my computer with no internet, and my books.

that's gonna be hard to do.

anyway, review if you want more. if you don't, then i might just procrastinate all year.

hehe, love you all,

robin


	3. Repayment

"You Want it Off?"

By: Robin Maxwell

Part Three:

Repayment

"Um… well, see… about that…" Kudo started, his cheeks stained a dark red. Shit, how was he going to handle this?

Kazahaya could still see Rikuo behind their boss. He wore a smug look on his face as he watched Kudo get in trouble. So, the light haired brunette put on one of his most innocent smiles.

"I let Rikuo borrow it. He said he needed it for something important and hasn't given it back yet."

Himura froze, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the smaller boy. Kaza just smiled at him as Kakei turned around, then gave Rikuo the middle finger.

"Rikuo?" Kakei said, a small frown marring his face.

The taller boy's face was blank as he spoke.

"Actually, Kakei, Kaza_-chan _lied because he's scared about you finding out about us."

At the horror struck look on the smaller boys face, he continued with glee.

"It's okay, Kaza. He's going to find out eventually. Anyway, we just started making out and dry humping each other at the party, and I couldn't wait to get him home. So, I took his clothes off there and banged him against the counter in the bathroom. We accidentally left the dress there because he was so drained afterwards."

Kazahaya's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Then what did he wear home?"

"He couldn't walk afterwards, so I wrapped him up in my coat and carried him home. He just looked so innocent that I couldn't wait to get home and screw him again and must have completely forgotten about the dress."

"RIKUO!" The brunette yelled as he literally pushed Kakei out of the way and lunged at him. He had unknowingly sharpened his claws while the other boy spoke and was ready to scratch his eyes out.

He didn't get that far though as Rikuo caught him and took him to the floor, his body pressing down on his.

"Sorry, I just took him off the cat nip and he's not too happy about that. It's just one of the side effects." Rikuo told his boss as the boy under him started to growl.

Kakei was just standing there. A look on his face that said 'am I allowed to laugh or is he serious?'

Thankfully, Saiga came out and saved him. He wrapped his arms around his lover and stared down at the two roommates.

"Hey kid, how was your first time? I always knew you'd bottom." He laughed as he looked at the frowning brunette.

"I WAS NOT! WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN THAT FAR! ALL WE DID WAS-" He suddenly cut himself off at the realization of what he just said hit him.

"Then how far have you two gone? And where's my dress?" Saiga asked, a serious look on his face.

"Um…" Kudo gulped as Saiga gave him a dirty look. Even though he couldn't see behind those damn sunglasses, he just knew he was getting a death glare.

"Why don't we go into my office and start from the very beginning?" Kakei offered as he grabbed onto Saiga's hand and led him towards the office. Rikuo got off of Kaza and pulled him up before following after.

_Crap, we're sooooooooooo dead_, Kazahaya thought as he went into the office behind them and closed the door.

XXXXX

"So, we went to the party and grabbed a few drinks from the bar-"

"We did not!" Kudo interrupted.

"Okay, we went to the party and I got a drink from the bar while Kudo had a water and…"

_The two boys sat down in the corner of the room, one of them dressed like a girl with long dangly earrings clipped onto his ears. A long pearl necklace fell down to his waist that was wrapped around itself in one place to make it shorter with a beautiful dark blue flapper dress from the 20's. The shiny beads that hung down on long threads in three different places moved with him as he crossed his legs. _

"_Dammit, these heels are killing me!" Kudo whispered harshly as he loosened one of the straps. _

"_If you don't put your damn leg down, then people are going to see a lot more of you than they need too." Rikuo said as he pushed his leg back down, keeping his hand on his knee. _

"_Well excuse me! Why don't you wear the dress next time?!" Kazahaya said rather loudly, making an old couple turn around and stare at them. Rikuo put his arm around Kaza's shoulders and brought his face an inch from his own. _

"_It's not my fault that you look like a girl, so just shut up and look for the target." He pulled his face away, but kept his arm around his shoulders as he looked around the room. _

_Kudo grudgingly looked away from his partner in crime and watched the guests flow into the room. He hated the term "target"; it sounded like they were out to kill someone. Just as the band started playing, he saw the woman they were looking for. She was rather hard not to miss, actually. She was about as round as a giant wheel on a monster truck and must have weighed at least three hundred pounds. _

_She was wearing a bright red dress that was covered in small strands of string that hung down similar to Kudo's. But hers' made her look like a melting birthday cake. It was hard to believe that she could fit in it. The sleeves were thick straps that cut into her large, flabby shoulders. Kazahaya could already see the red marks they were making on her skin. _

_He shuddered in disgust as he watched her waddle towards one of the tables, two men on either side of her. It wasn't that she was ugly. She had a rather pretty face, but it was hidden by two pounds of make-up and fake moles. It was more of the fact that she was in her fifties with brown hair turning gray, and two young men in their twenties both being her escorts. _

_Kaza had found out that the men with her changed about every two to three weeks. And they got paid more than to just take her to parties. (Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!)_

_He elbowed Rikuo beside him and tilted his head towards her. The dark haired boy looked towards her and took a long drink. After tipping the glass all the way back and emptying it of his contents, he put the glass down and gazed over at Kudo._

"_You are so lucky to be the woman tonight." He told him almost depressingly. _

_After seeing the woman in person, Kazahaya could understand what the other boy was talking about. While Rikuo had to dance and flirt with the woman whilst taking off her locket, all Kaza had to do was grab the jewelry after he was done and sneak out. Then they'd meet out in the coatroom and leave. _

_Kudo almost felt sorry for his roommate, but just shrugged it off as he watched the couples out on the dance floor. The whole point of this party was to get dressed up and swing dance. It was a shame that he didn't know how too though, otherwise he might have been out there now. It looked like fun. _

_The screech of the a chair next to him alerted him that Rikuo was making his move, probably wanting this to be over as soon as possible. He kept his eyes on the tall boy as he moved to the other side of the room and offered his hand to the plump woman. _

_Rikuo was actually smiling at her, even though it was completely alcohol induced. But the woman bought it, taking on a flustered look as she stood up and walked out onto the dance floor with him. It wasn't like they could do many moves, seeing as Rikuo didn't want to break his back by trying to lift her up and actually swing her around. _

_Kudo laughed at the image of him trying to pick her up. He stopped though when he realized he needed to make his move. He stood up from the table and walked as fast as he could in a pair of heels towards the two of them. When he passed by, he felt something cold slip into his open palm behind his back. Just as he closed his fingers around it, he felt someone grabbing onto the necklace around his neck. _

_Kaza was jerked back, his back colliding with the large woman's front. They went toppling over onto the ground, but Kudo kept his hand firmly around the locket. A pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up. The pearl necklace around his throat broke as two fat hands clutched onto it. _

"_THIEF!" She screamed as she tried to stand up. Her two escorts came up to help her as people on the dance floor stopped what they were doing to turn towards her. _

_The two boys ran as fast as they could out of there as a group of men started to chase them. A small earthquake filled the room as a hand grabbed onto Kudo's. They exited the doors and ran out into the lobby of the hotel, not taking time to turn around to see if they were still being followed. _

_The cool night air hit them as they continued to run until they knew they weren't being followed. Kaza took deep breaths as he walked at a slower pace behind Rikuo. He noted that his clip on earrings must have slipped off when he was running, but didn't really care at the moment. He got them from the dollar store anyway. _

_A hand grabbed a hold of his and took the locket, making sure it wasn't damaged. As Rikuo looked it over, he let out a small sigh. _

"_What? Is it the wrong one?" Kaza asked._

"_No. It's the right one, but it's just a cheap piece of costume jewelry. I wonder why the client wanted it."_

"_Are you serious? I had to dress up like a girl, again, and almost get choked by a woman who should be in sumo wrestling, all for a piece of crap?" The smaller boy fumed, his ankles throbbing where the straps were keeping them in place. He wanted to just take them off, but he didn't have another pair and didn't want to step on any glass. _

"_Basically." The dark haired boy answered in a lazy voice. He was still feeling the alcohol swimming through his blood stream. Then he opened the locket and stared at the empty compartment. His eyes squinted as he noticed that it wasn't empty. There was an inscription on the inside. It was a date and a jumble of letters mixed together. _

_The two rounded a corner and came up to the drug store. Rikuo closed the locket and pulled the key out of his pocket to open the door for the them. They entered the dark store, noticing that the office light was on. Rikuo knocked on the door, but nobody answered it. Although shuffling noises could be heard on the other side. _

"_I guess Kakei's busy." Rikuo muttered. Kudo noticed that an envelope was on the counter, addressed to them. He picked it up and read the letter inside. His hands started to involuntarily crunch up the paper on the sides. _

"_What the fuck?" He fumed. _

"_What's wrong now?" Rikuo asked as he tried to open the office door. It was locked and the key he had wasn't the right one. _

"_Kakei says that we have to wait for our payment until tomorrow or maybe until Monday. He's not sure. And you get sixty percent! What the hell? I'm the one that almost got choked to death!" _

_Before either could say anything else, the door to the office opened a fraction. A blushing Kakei stuck his head out and looked at the two while he hid his body behind the door. _

"_Sorry that we… ah, can't talk about the job right now. But since its late and everything, I won't open the store until twelve. So, feel free to come down at around lunch time…" Kakei trailed off as his eyes closed and he tilted his head back. A head of dark hair moved by his neck and Kakei stumbled out a good night before the door closed. _

_Rikuo just stood there in annoyance as Kazahaya tore up the stairs. The taller boy sighed as he put the locket in his pocket and went after him. Kudo made it there first and slammed the door behind him. When Rikuo entered, he took off his shoes by the other boy's and went towards his room. _

_"I am never doing another job for Kakei-san that involves a freaking dress! Agh! Would you come off, you stupidmotherfuckinggoddamnpieceofshit!" He yelled at the zipper on the royal blue dress he was wearing. He gave up on the zipper and started to tug on the fabric fruitlessly. He heard a snicker from the doorway and snapped his head in that direction. He saw Rikuo standing there with a hand over his waist, while the other was covering his mouth, trying to block out his laughter. He wasn't very successful. _

"What the hell are you laughing at, you bastard?" He shouted at the other boy as he turned his body towards him.

Rikuo uncovered his mouth and wiped the smirk off his face before strolling towards Kaza. He stopped in front of him and stared him down.

"You want it off?"

"Y-yeah." The smaller boy said in a calmer voice, his anger suddenly dispelling elsewhere.

Rikuo grinned. That grin just made Kaza find his anger again, and he decided to voice it.

"Would you stop standing there and get this fucking dress off of me?!"

Kazahaya just stood there as Rikuo wrapped his hands around each side of the dress and pulled it down. The sound of the fabric ripping filled the air as Rikuo pulled it all the way down to his feet. He grabbed the back of Kaza's thigh and made him step out of the now ruined dress…

"And uh… that's kind of what happened." Kudo said, his cheeks stained a dark red.

"So, how far did you two get?" Saiga asked, his arm securely wrapped around Kakei's shoulders.

"What? I'm not answering that!" Kazahaya yelled.

"Well-"

The smaller boy placed both his hands over Rikuo's mouth before he could say anything else.

"And you're not saying anything else either, you got that?!" He almost shouted, the blush on his face reaching his ears now. An arm wrapped around his waist and he 'eeped', his hands falling away from the other boy's lips in the process.

"Don't worry, Kaza-chan, I won't tell them everything. Even though you give an amazing blow job."

Kudo smacked the other boy upside his head as he yelled out his name. Their boss and Saiga laughed loudly from the other side of the room. Kazahaya simply settled further down into the couch, his hands over his face in embarrassment.

"Stop torturing him, Rikuo. Besides, we need to start business anyway. I'm sorry that I wasn't… available last night. I had a pressing matter come up and needed to take care of it." Their boss told them cryptically. Even though both of them knew what he had been doing.

"Where's the locket?"

Rikuo had pulled the necklace out of his pocket from the pants he wore last night before they left the apartment that morning. He pulled it out now and handed it over. Kakei opened its compartment immediately and smiled to himself.

"Do you know what it says?" Rikuo asked.

"What it says?" Kaza asked, his hands falling back to his sides. He was still red in the face, but not nearly as bad as he had been earlier. He looked at Rikuo quizzically. What was he talking about? He hadn't seen any message on there.

"Yes. There's a… secret message in here, I guess you could say. It's a cryptogram. The woman who wanted us to retrieve this for her was married to the man who made it. It may look like a piece of cheap jewelry, and it is money wise, but to her it was her most valued possession. Unfortunately, her husband died about a year ago and she couldn't pay for anything. Her house and almost all of her possessions were auctioned off as a result. This piece of jewelry got mixed up in there somehow, and she was only able to walk away with a few of her things."

"I won't go into detail about how she acquired the money she has now, but the point is that she's been searching for this for months and could never find it. She finally contacted us and we looked into it, found the woman who bought it, and told you two where to find said woman. And now that we have it, she will be very happy when she gets it back." Kakei said, a warm smile on his face.

"But what does it say?" Kazahaya asked impatiently.

"The date on here is the day that she married her husband, and the letters say what any simple wedding band would say. _I love you_."

The two teenagers on the couch just sat there as Kakei pulled two envelops from his coat pocket. He handed them their money, Kaza once more looking peeved at being paid less. But at least he was getting paid!

"So, how _good_ are you with that mouth, _Kaza-chan_?" Saiga teased.

"RIKUO!"

"What? I didn't do anything this time."

"Grr… it's still your fault." He told him as he jumped on him. Rikuo just grabbed his wrists and pinned him down on the couch.

"Now now boys, you don't have to put on a show for us. If you want to screw around in here, then we'll just leave and do our _own thing_ upstairs in your apartment." Saiga said.

"NO!" Both boys yelled as they got off the couch and exited the office.

XXXXX

Before Kudo could finish up for the day, a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kakei smiling at him. It wasn't one of his pleasant ones either. This one was… disturbing. Kakei knew something or had something up his sleeve. He was plotting something. Kazahaya just knew it.

"Here you are. Think of it as a bit of repayment for only getting forty percent for last night." His boss told him as he was handed a small bag. He peered inside of it, but couldn't see its contents with the tissue paper in the way.

"I'll close up. You and Rikuo go ahead upstairs. Good night."

With that said, his boss wandered off to lock the front door and turn off the lights. Kaza just shrugged as he and Rikuo went upstairs, taking their aprons off on the way there.

"What'd you get?" Himura asked as he came up behind the other boy. Kazahaya just shrugged his shoulders as he turned the bag over and emptied its contents onto the bed. A pair of arms wound around his waist from behind as Rikuo peered down. The lights were off, but the items on the bed could be seen clearly from the street lamp outside the window.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kazahaya yelled as Rikuo laughed behind him.

"Oh come on, you make it sound like you're innocent." Rikuo muttered into his ear as he picked up one of the packs of condoms. The box said 'flavored' on them. He threw the box back down on the bed and picked up a small tube.

"At least he gave us something useful."

"Hey! I'm still mad at you and who said that this stuff is _ours_? He gave this stuff to me." The smaller boy told him with a huff.

"Even if this stuff is yours, _we'll_ still be using it."

Kazahaya blanched and looked down at his hands that now rested over the other boy's. He played with one of Rikuo's hands, running his fingers over his knuckles.

"When?" He asked quietly.

Rikuo had barely heard the question, and honestly didn't know if he had an answer for it.

"Whenever you want to."

"That doesn't help me!" Kudo argued.

Rikuo raised an eyebrow at the statement. He guessed that Kudo was actually ready, but also really nervous. Kazahaya wasn't one to voice his needs… or wants.

His arms around Kaza tightened as he bent down to whisper into his ear, "Then how about when I want to?"

Himura could feel the other boy stiffen in his arms, before he let his body lean back into his chest in a relaxed manner.

"When would that be?" He asked quietly.

"Now," Rikuo whispered against the shell of his ear.

XXXXX

Ok, I lied. There will be four parts to this. I know there wasn't much action in there, but there will be in the next part. BUT, this will be my first time writing…. A sex scene between two guys, so if it sucks, it sucks, you'll get over it. Just know that it will be awkward, for both me and the characters. I'll try and get it out as soon as possible. So bear wit me, please? Love all you guys for reading and love you even more if you're reviewing. Puts a smile on my face! so, review if you want a sex scene!

Later,

Robin


End file.
